<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bags by Dresses_with_Pockets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782605">Bags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets'>Dresses_with_Pockets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First work for this fandom, Incorrect qoutes, Keefe is done with Tam, Out of Canon, Silly, Sophie is concerned, Tam has an asthetique to keep up, Theyre in Atlantis, kotlc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keefe needs a bag and Tam has an atheistic to keep up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work for Keeper! Woo! I found this and I just had to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keefe struggled to carry the armfuls of clothes and other items in his hands as they tumbled down the streets of Atlantis.</p><p>“Hey does anyone have a bag I can borrow?” Keefe asked behind the mountain of stuff. </p><p>Without skipping a beat Tam replied, “The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence.”</p><p>There was small shocked silence from the group before Keefe broke it by grumbling, “Literally all you had to do was say no.”</p><p>With that Keefe and Tam continue strolling on as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile everyone else was frozen in place. </p><p>“What the-“ Sophie started before Linh cut her off.</p><p>“Here’s a bag Keefe,” she said while pulling a bag out of her pocket as she scramble to keep up with them. Everyone else quickly following suite.</p><p>Let’s just say the rest of their visit was spent in silence, only to be broken by small comments that usually would be followed by nervous titters of laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woop, that was wack! Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>